


A Downward Spiral Of Depravity

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blood, I write in tongues, Kidnapping, Kidnapping Manifesto, M/M, Mentions of not eating, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Really depraved shit, Really descriptive writing, Sounds like crack but is serious, Stalking, Violence, mention of masturbation, mention of vomit, non sexual vomiting, other Youtubers mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: I kidnap and rape Cr1TiKaL that’s about it, I’m disgusting and would never actually do it since I’m too young, too weak and stupid. Plus I couldn’t live with myself if I did, so I’ll just write about what I fantasize and let the rest of the sick freaks love it too.
Relationships: Charlie | Cr1TiKaL | Penguinz0/Author, Charlie | Cr1TiKaL | Penguinz0/Nathan (Me)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. The Start Of A Downward Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you Charlie simps alert him to the existence of this fanfiction I will personally come skin you and then wear your flesh as a meat suit. Fuck you.

It was just another one of those sleepless night, descending into a sluggish feeling that overwhelmed my entire body. I tried to suppress a few consecutive yawns and decided to browse YouTube for a while; fuck was I bored. This happened a lot.

I click onto the trending page, and see a few familiar faces. Jay from the Kubzscouts and another one of Jeffrey Stars tearful apology videos. But something sincerely caught my eye; Some guy with long hair who was just my type, I’d never seen him before. ‘Penguinz0 huh? What a weird name, at least he makes Karen videos and this one looks good’.

I was disappointed when I didn’t see his face, but that voice hit me like a two ton truck. It melted my heart and pierced through me with those lovey-dovey heart eyes that make a man weak in the knees. I pulled the blanket over my shoulders becoming a little hot and bothered, even the belligerent dumbass of a Karen banshee screaming couldn’t distract me from how attractive he was.

For the rest of the early morning until six am; when I just couldn’t stay awake anymore. He actually had me laughing, I felt joy like I haven’t in years. The numbness faded away as I watched Beef Testosterone and Fetishimo brawl in WWE 2K20; seeing his nonchalant face as he said ‘finger bang’ had me giggling like a mad man.

I went to sleep that morning with a big smile on my face, still chuckling from the thought of “cake bread”.

[Fifteen Hours Later]

I’d awoken finally, drool plastered on my cheek; slimy black hair stuck to my face. I gurgled and coughed a bit, letting my phlegm out into the air. Disregarding the courtesy of covering your mouth. But no one was around to see my blatant display of filth so I’d just lay in it.

Pulling out my phone now I focused on my new obsession; Charlie, oh Charlie, I haven’t felt this way since my fixation on Felix in grade school. It was hard to not wheeze and look away when seeing his face, he made me blush and that’s the honest truth. It made my numb heart beat again with the obsession of a stalker.

I think that’s truly what I’m becoming.

I decided to binge watch his videos for the rest of the day, I never got up too eat or drink; the good feelings were simmering inside me. He was just about the only thing that made me feel not so empty.

But this obsession soon turned into something more, I was downright stalking the man! Liking every single picture he posted; each tweet made me cry-laugh hysterically until I was out of breath. It was bad enough when I decided to look into where he lived, trying to find any clues that I could. 

Tampa Bay wasn’t too far from where I am now; I watched every single video that wasn’t just him sitting at that damn desk. And that’s when I saw it, a landmark I drive past every time I vacation down to the beach. I knew it by heart, and I struggled not to just drive out to where he was and watch him as he slept. I knew I had to hold back; so I hatched my ‘foolproof plan’.

I couldn’t believe I was actually thinking about kidnapping my favorite YouTuber, the idea made me crazy and sick to the stomach. I purged any food that I put down my maw, but it just excited me more. 

I planned my kidnapping manifesto over the span of three weeks, watching his videos as soon as they came out. I had notifications on for him and only him; Charlie was my everything and I just couldn’t let him go without feeling this sickly grasp that rought from my knuckles. It scared me how infatuated I am by one man behind a screen, but after pleasuring myself to his innocent photos I began to understand.

[The Third Week; Reckoning Without Redemption] [AKA How To Kidnap A Charlie And Get Away With It]

I put it all down on paper, the plan resided in a single notebook decorated in the stickers Redbubble sends me every month. I’d packed it all up that day; put the notebook in the passenger seat of my car after I studied it hours before. I also brought along a mask and some duct tape; rope too, since even if the tape is heavy duty that behemoth will probably find a way to get out of it.

That very same day, June 15th 2021, was the day I’ve decided to ruin my life; I’ll do it willingly for one chance with my idol. And I’ll be damned if this goes awry. 

[Stay Tuned For Chapter Two I Guess, That’s When I’ll Actually Kidnap Him <3]


	2. The Midway Of Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally kidnap Charlie! I also made a SoundCloud playlist to listen to while you read so I’ll link that now: https://soundcloud.com/disgusting_depravity/sets/a-downward-spiral-of-depravity . I really hope you guys enjoy! Cause I certainly have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a disclaimer, everything in this story is FICTIONAL. I do not know where Charlie lives nor do I live in Jacksonville. I’ve never been to his house and I don’t have his address. This is all fantasy and fiction, as I’ve said I’d never do this

I sat against the leather seat of my car, repositioning my rear view mirror and buckling my seatbelt. Safety was always a first...well, only for me of course. After a while of contemplating this terrible deed I pushed the key into the ignition; and tapped my fingers against the steering wheel to the purr of the engine.

I could feel a nervous heap growing from my stomach and into my throat, though a smile was on my face I felt as if I was going to vomit all over myself. I was accustomed to it but I didn’t want to have to clean my entire front seat including myself before committing this act. It was already heinous enough and I just couldn’t go in smelling like the rancid version of last nights dinner

Jacksonville was somewhat of a long drive down to Tampa Bay, it was really too bad when I was already halfway down the main road in my neighborhood. I sped through it without a care for anyone else who could be crossing the street or just retrieving a rolling ball. Children and women alike could feel my wrath if they are in the wrong place at the wrong time; the yells of my displeased neighbors wasn’t even enough to put me off of my beeline to Charlie. 

A three hour drive was something I didn’t want to make, I was so lazy already I hardly even went to work so how could I even commit to something like this? Well the answer in short was to get to my idol, to touch his flesh and to even taste him. Oh how nice it would be.

The entire time I didn’t listen to music, nor did I pay much attention to the road. It was hard too when I had Penguinz0 on my mind, knowing where he lived enthralled me. It made me feel so powerful, like I had control over him in every way. I could’ve done this differently; maybe threatened him if he didn’t come to me. Or I’d dox him if he didn’t send me a dirty video though he probably wouldn’t care about some ‘internet troll’.

But I’m a disgusting man, and I always want more. It’s been that way since I was young, it’s been a part of my downfall; of my never ending spiral that I just keep falling into.

Those three hours and seventeen minutes had passed quick thinking about Charlie, but I couldn’t help but feel my heart sink deep into my chest as I pulled to the side of the road. There I saw his house, sitting sturdily on its foundation in all its glory. I pulled a spandex mask on that I made from the pant leg of some leggings I didn’t wear anymore it didn’t fit very well, and it was tight. It will have to do.

Putting my hood on snuggly I stuck my hunters knife into my drop down leg sheath, smiling all the while. I felt so devious, like a little cockroach that had escaped from a trampling foot down underneath the couch. Sneakily I rounded his house a few times, pushing my long greasy hair up into the ski mask. Feeling like a spy I vaulted over the compact bushes lining the front of his abode; god was it beautiful.

But his backyard was overall barren, though the grass was expertly cut and fertilized. I’m such a bitch for nice yards. I’m surprised Charlie didn’t notice me, he was standing right there in his kitchen; making some sort of meal with his camera propped up on a stool. It angered me a bit that he didn't know I was there, I felt unnoticed and invisible. It made me feel jealous and weak crouching there next to his sliding glass door.

I had to wait until he left to another room, and so far he wasn’t budging. For fifteen minutes I watched as he cracked jokes and laughed, all the while baking something that looked putrid. He must’ve been following one of those Kay’s Cooking tutorials; it made me chuckle a bit. 

Charlie’s smile made me feel warm inside and I melted at every curve of his face; seeing him in person was so much more than I could’ve thought. All my nerves washed away under a sea of joy, I almost forgot I was actually at his house and not watching his newest video.  
I came back to reality when I finally saw him stop the camera and leave the room, I knew I only had a few seconds to act. Feeling around on the sliding door I found the handle but it wasn’t budging; he must've locked it. So I did the second best thing I could do. I quickly grabbed a folding chair laying on the wall to my right and bashed it into the glass with as much force as a bull. The first time I plowed the steel chair into the door it hardly cracked, so instead I took the bottom part of the chair, now open; and rammed it into the glass again. 

It instantly shattered.

I had to quickly duck into the room as I heard Charlie run in, he looked at me with true fear in his eyes. But the prominent terror didn’t stop him from lunging at me; I was scrawny and a few inches shorter than he was so I didn’t really have the advantage here. Beside my hunting blade of course.

I dodged his first few attacks before having his fist hit me square in the cheek, soon enough he got me down on the ground and kept trying to tear my mask off. But I bit his arm in retaliation and pushed him off of me, he banged his head into the counter; temporarily stunning him.

Once I was back up onto my feet I fumbled with my leg sheath, trying to get the knife out. But my fingers were too slippery with blood as I began cutting them on accident. Whimpers bubbled up from my throat as Charlie arose from the position he was once in. No matter how hard he struggled with me for the blade I didn’t dare let go.

By now I was actually beginning to panic, this is why I only fantasized and never went through with it. This is why attempted kidnappers die; their entire plan found out, their manifesto even shown to their devastated mom. Her evil little child who used to be so innocent now a rampant raging disease on this earth. Stamping his heavy feet against the ground.

Charlie frothed at the mouth like a rabid dog, it terrified me. The look of anger in his eyes did not show the same soft loving one in mine that would always be there when I watched his videos. He wasn’t even scared he was more pissed off and annoyed that I was even there; oh how he was confident and brave, that’s what made me so attracted to him.

Both our hands were slippery with blood now, bathing in each others DNA and not the saliva I wished. It was hard not to curl up and drop the knife; let him stab me as he so please. I’d let him kill me right there if he wanted to, to feel his hands pressed up against my throat would be a god sent but I can’t be thinking of that in such a dire situation.

The struggling was over when I dominated the grip and faced it toward him, Charlie instantly let go of me and the blade; backing up into his fridge and trying to run off somewhere safe. But I didn’t let him, I lunged and grabbed his arm, slashing it quickly. Becoming pleased as I watched the blood drip; a pained scream rang out. We were in the upper middle parts of Tampa Bay where you don’t usually hear yelling; not from your neighbors at least. I needed him to shut up in an instant, I couldn’t risk the cops coming.

I pulled Charlie closer to me as he held onto the handle of the refrigerator, it swung open only giving me a little resistance; making it easier to get to him. While he tried to run there was truly no escape, I knew I would have my way after all this was over. Like a stubborn animal he dug his heels into the ground as I brought him in closer, only to be hit with an elbow to the chest.

I was angry, I was really angry. I didn’t want to let this slide, in fact I just couldn’t! As Charlie made his way up the stairs with feeble force I rushed after him. Tackling him down to the ground at the second row of staircases. Holding the blade of the hunting knife to his throat I muttered something I myself didn't even hear, but whatever I had said really made him angry. Charlie started thrashing against me and the ground; grabbing at my face and clothes. Still attempting to rip my mask off. He would know who I was soon enough.

I wasn’t giving up although, I held the knife in place with my right hand and grabbed some rope from my pocket with my left. Taking it into both fists now and wrapping it around his wind pipe; I made haste in tightening it as much as I possibly could. It was hard to see him like this, struggling for air and trying to scream for help; it nearly brought a tear to my eye. Nearly.

It took so long for him to just sit down and shut up, so much wasted potential for him to just submit. I even had to bang his head into the wall a few times before he finally went unconscious. After a few minutes I looked around with his head in my arms; the entire place was a mess, the fridge open, camera knocked over and broken. I’d really fucked up hadn't I? Well I couldn’t just leave him here it’s all or nothing and I was going all in.

I dragged him downstairs by the ankles, I just knew picking up this giant would be nearly impossible. Especially while unconscious, but I wasn’t going to give up so easily. On the floor now he just laid; I took my time cleaning the place up and I tried to make it look like no one had been through. Deep down I knew that no one could fix that glass I had bashed in so I opted to patch it up the old fashioned way, by covering the hole with plastic wrap.

At least it would look like he or rather someone tried to fix the glass they ‘accidentally’ broke. It wouldn’t be long now until he woke up so I made up the time I spent spiffing up the entire kitchen by tying him up with the rope and duct tape I brought. I just knew it would come in handy!

I had always been a master at tying people up...well for other reasons, I obviously don’t do this often. Now with his ankles and wrists bound I was happy with my handy work, I packed him up into a large suitcase he kept in his closet. Finders keepers as they say.

Ya know I really hope he’s comfortable the whole way home, I’m my cars hot trunk; in a uncomfortable position for three hours hardly able to breath. The thought honestly aroused me as I wheeled the ‘luggage’ out to my car, popping the trunk open and running my hand over his covered body. The only thing separating me and him was now this suitcase; we could truly be so close, no matter how much he didn't want it.

(I hope you guys liked it, he’ll be home pretty soon; well in the next chapter of course. I also made a SoundCloud playlist to listen to while you read (if you’re into that) tune in for chapter three which will be in his POV...that will be fun for me to write 🤡)


End file.
